


Sharp Tongued Devil

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Fill for this prompt for Round 6 of the SPN Masquerade:J1 is a Drama Queen. He's always huffing and storming off and slamming doors and demanding things. J2 loves him in all his dramatic glory and is long-suffering with him.J2's friends don't understand why J2 puts up with it. What they don't see is the insane sex and the sweet way J1 smiles at him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Sharp Tongued Devil

“Jensen.”

Jensen could hear his friends muttering behind him but he ignored them as he set his guitar aside and stood to greet Jared.

“Hi, Sweetheart.”

“Your air conditioning isn’t on.”

“It’s like 55 degrees outside,” Jensen countered. “Besides, the news said it’s supposed to snow tomorrow.”

“Ugh, we talked about this, Jensen. While I’m thrilled that you and the Thirsty Three over there…”

Jensen pivoted to look at Steve, Chris and Jason as Jared gestured to them. They didn’t look pleased.

“...obviously have no issue being in this suffocating, airless hovel…” Jensen’s eyebrows hitched. “…you call your office, some of us have to breathe.”

“You do seem to sweat more than anyone I’ve ever met,” Jensen said, voice mild and agreeable.

Jared glared at Jensen searching his face for signs that Jensen was insulting him. Evidently, he was satisfied with what he found, because he simply pointed at Jensen. “Turn the air on. I’ll be in the bedroom when you get done with the Tragic Trio. Don’t be long.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Jensen replied, watching as Jared stalked out of the office and let the heavy door carelessly slam behind him. A grin spread wide over Jensen’s face as he turned to the guys. “You heard him ladies, I can’t be long.”

“Jensen,” Chris started.

Jensen simply stared at him until he gritted his teeth.

“We just,” Steven tried. “We don’t understand why…”

It wasn’t long until Jensen had glared him into silence, as well. Jensen looked at Jason who raised the hands he’d had resting on his guitar. He was smart enough not to even try.

“I’m happy and that’s all you need to know,” Jensen said, a finality to his tone they couldn’t miss - or ignore. “One more run through?”

********

“Oh my god, really?”

Jensen froze, half sitting half standing, a handful of peanuts stalled in front of his gaping wide mouth.

“I ask you for a massage and you start eating salty, oily nuts?”

Jensen smirked, “You never…”

“If you say one word about my nuts we’re through, Jensen Ackles. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Sweetheart. Loud and clear.” Jensen sent a regretful glance toward his peanuts and dumped them back in the bowl and dusted the salt off his hands. He had just dropped down by Jared when the love of his life whipped around, a look of horror on his face.

“Who taught you how to sit on furniture? Can’t you sit nicely without plopping down like a barbarian?”

Jensen screwed up his mouth and closed an eye in thought. “Pretty sure barbarians didn’t have Restoration Hardware.”

That seemed to derail Jared for a moment. “ _This_ is Restoration Hardware?” he asked skeptically, gesturing to the couch they were on.

“Well, no, but that table over there is.”

Jared’s face went blank and he glared at Jensen. “I bought you that table,” he said flatly.

“I know, Sweetheart,” Jensen said, beaming. He could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on Jared’s face but it was too fleeting for him to know for sure.

“Go wash your hands and give me a massage,” Jared ordered.

Jensen laughed and left to do as he was bid. When he returned, Jared and his friends were sitting stiffly and quietly, no one making any sort of effort. He chuckled and leaned over Jared. “All clean. But I was thinking. Wouldn’t this be more fun some place a little more comfortable? Say the bedroom?”

Jared did smile this time and he stood so quickly he almost broke Jensen’s nose with his shoulder.

Jensen was wiggling it to make sure it wasn’t actually broken when what Jared was saying penetrated the faint fog of pain.

“Jensen’s going to fuck me now,” he stated. His friends didn’t reply and Steve had a beer frozen halfway to his mouth. They all stared for a few seconds then Jared made a short, disgruntled noise. “Leave,” he said clearly.

That seemed to shake his friends out of their stupor and they trudged out of the room silently. Jensen could only laugh and latch onto Jared.

“I love you so much,” he said conversationally. “You know that right?”

Jared grinned. “Of course I know it. You’d do anything for me. Why else do you think I put up with you?”

“Aww, and here I thought it was my co…”

“Don’t cheapen it, Jensen.”

Jensen grinned back. “Go do your thing. Get ready for me. I’m going to lock up.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Hurry up.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Jensen watched as Jared flounced out of the room, then listened carefully for a moment longer before he turned to reach for the peanuts he’d been denied earlier.

“You better wash your hands before you touch me, Jensen Ackles,” Jared said from where he was leaned against the doorway.

Jensen startled badly, but shoved the handful into his mouth and grinned around them.

Jared simply shook his head.

********

“Don’t you think we should do something?’

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, stage an intervention?”

“Do they have horrible partner interventions?”

“If they don’t they should.”

“He said he was happy,” Jason reminded Chris and Steve.

“What else was he going to say? Jared’s probably got him brainwashed or something.”

“Really?” Jason laughed.

“Ugh, fine. There has to be some reason Jensen puts up with that shrew.”

Jason had been looking for a trash can when he spotted Jared at a table across the way. “Speak of the devil.”

Chris and Steve craned to see where Jason was looking. “Wonder if his lapdog is with him.”

“I’m telling Jensen you said that,” Jason said mildly.

Chris blanched but stuck to his guns. “Go ahead. It’s the truth.”

Jared was on his phone, clearly talking to someone that had made him very unhappy. Not that they’d really ever seen him happy, come to think of it. It could just be a normal call. Oh, nope. Even from their distance, they could now hear the undercurrent of anger in Jared’s deep voice as he got louder. Still, though, that wasn’t exactly anything new.

Jensen appeared right as Jared violently smashed a couple buttons on his phone and dropped it heavily onto the table, a deep frown etched into his face. Jensen’s friends watched as Jared jerked around at the intrusion - ready to let loose his razor sharp tongue on the unfortunate person who’d dared to enter his space.

Their wariness quickly turned to surprise though, as Jared’s face lit up at the sight of Jensen, who was carrying a drink tray and two pastries. Jared waited somewhat impatiently as Jensen served him and then settled down into the chair beside him.

As soon as Jensen was was set, Jared pushed his drink and food toward Jensen then stood and dragged Jensen’s seat back a bit. Jensen was obviously used to this, as he merely lifted his arms out to his sides and smiled up at Jared as he worked.

Jared was chattering away to Jensen and perched on his lap like it was a foregone conclusion that he should be there. Jensen continued to smile and Jared paused just long enough to try both his drink and his pastry and clearly find them lacking. His frown was fleeting though, as he found Jensen’s much more to his liking.

Jensen’s smile morphed into something soft and loving, and Jared obviously noticed it. He stopped talking and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands. Moments passed - a sweet pocket of silence in the middle of a crowd. Then Jared dropped his forehead to Jensen’s and started whispering.

Jensen grabbed first Jared’s arms and then his face, rocking him as Jared talked. It was impossible to tell what he was saying, but the expression on Jensen’s face left no doubt that it was something good. He answered Jared as soon as Jared quieted and Jared smiled down at him like Jensen was the second coming as he finished eating.

“Dimples,” Steve muttered.

“What?”

“Jared has dimples,” he repeated, “and…” He paused. “I think we’ve been wrong to worry so much.”

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when his attention was drawn back to Jensen and Jared. Someone had carelessly bumped into Jared, causing him to drop the last of Jensen’s pastry onto Jensen’s shirt. They could only watch as Jared glared at the man.

The man who was not apologizing.

“Yikes,” Jason said as Jared pulled himself up to his full height. “This should be fun.”

The thing was, now that they understood more about how Jared felt about Jensen, it really kind of was.

********

Jared had had a bad day. Jensen knew this because Jared sent him a text telling him so. Well, _several_ texts telling him so. And a voicemail. And a snapchat. It was frightening just how unsettling a red-eyed devil filter could really be.

“Just so you know,” Jensen said as he checked his phone for the fifth time in two minutes, “Jared’s having a bad day and he’s on his way over.”

Chris straightened abruptly, missing the sharp edge of the car hood by a scant inch.

Steve dropped the torque wrench he was holding into Jensen’s tool box with a clatter and he and Chris jockeyed for position at the sink to clean up and head out.

At the same time, there was a loud thunk and a sharp crash from the driveway.

“I thought I told you to be naked by the time I got here,” Jared said stomping over to Jensen. “This, Jensen Ross Ackles, is not naked. Did you at least hook up the swing?”

It sounded like Chris was choking on something and Steve barked out a laugh that somehow managed to sound like he was gasping for air. They dried their hands and filed out quickly, but not before Chris came to a stop in front of Jared.

Jared’s brows rose sharply and he jerked his head in a slightly complicated manner that clearly meant _And what do you want?_

Chris merely clapped Jared on the shoulder. “Sorry you’re having a bad day, man. I’m sure Jensen will cheer you right up.” He was swaggering off before Jared was done making sure Chris hadn’t gotten anything on his shirt.

Jared stared after Chris once what he’d said filtered through Jared’s muttering about short people with filthy hands. Steve also patted him on the back and left with a sympathetic look and a small smile.

“What did you do to them?”

“Nothing.”

Jared looked skeptical and Jensen could have sworn he heard something about pod people but it wasn’t long until Jared clapped his hands sharply.

“Naked, Jensen. You aren’t. I was very clear when I…”

“Oh, you were clear alright,” Jensen said, stalking toward Jared as he dried his hands off. “I know exactly what you expected.”

Jared arched a brow. “And?”

“It’s not what I’m going to give you.”

Jared’s other brow joined the first. “Is that right?”

“Undress.”

“Here,” Jared said. “In your filthy garage.”

Jensen backed him against the wall and caged him with his arms. “You’re the filthiest bitch I know, Sweetheart. Don’t tell me you’re going to let a little dirt stop you from getting fucked.”

“I could go somewhere clean and get fucked, Jensen. I hear that Amell is back fr…”

Jensen growled and grabbed Jared by a shoulder and his hair and forced him face first into the same wall he’d been leaned against. “Careful, Sweetheart. You’re playing a game you’re not going to win.”

“I always win,” Jared answered, breathless.

“Let’s see about that,” Jensen purred. “Get naked.”

Jared gnashed his teeth around a snarl but stayed silent - and still.

“Alright then,” Jensen said. “Let’s play.”

********

“I swear to god, Jensen. If you don’t…”

“If I don’t what, Sweetheart?”

“Either fuck me or untie me so I can go find someone who will!”Jared growled.

Jensen just laughed. He may not have followed through with Jared’s demand for their swing, but Jared was currently bent over the hood of Jensen’s car and immobilized with leather cuffs and tie down straps.

“I’ll never forget this, Jensen Ackles,” Jared hissed.

“I’m flattered, Sweetheart, but we’re just getting started.”

Jared opened his mouth to respond, but Jensen shut him up much like he had been for the last 22 and a half minutes - with his mouth and his fingers. Jared had already come once about fifteen minutes ago and, while that had to be less than ideal for both Jared’s skin and his Impala’s finish, Jensen wasn’t done yet.

“This isn’t…” Jared gasped, “all that comfortable, you know.”

“Bend your knees, my love, and spread those thighs a little more for me.”

Jared grumbled but did as he was told, humping down against the slick body warmed metal of the hood. Jared could hear Jensen searching for something and the snick of a lube bottle. _Finally_ , he thought, but whatever Jensen was fucking him with, it wasn’t his cock. Jared opened his mouth to demand to know what it was, but Jensen chose that moment to twist the base and it became very clear.

His thighs were sore and his wrists felt raw and desire and frustration sat heavy and thick in Jared’s gut. Vibration was driving him crazy and the bastard he was in love with was taking unnatural pleasure in shoving the vibrator against Jared’s prostate until he screamed.

Jensen flipped the vibrator off without notice, and Jared’s ears were ringing and his body shaking in the sudden stillness. Jensen was whispering, but Jared couldn’t have understood him if he had flashcards.

It was nearly dusk before Jensen slicked up and slid into Jared’s exhausted body, and morning before Jared recovered enough to speak above a rough whisper.

“Jensen,” Jared said, trailing his fingers over Jensen’s chest.

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead, “What, Sweetheart?”

“What time is it?”

“Six. I’ve got to work half a day today.”

“Ugh, really? You know I never get up before seven unless I have to.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart.”

“Honestly. Now you’ve thrown off my entire day off.”

“Oh, no,” Jensen intoned.

“Go make me pancakes,” Jared bitched. “It’s the least you can do. Honestly,” Jared repeated. He would have said more, but Jensen cut him off by kissing him.

“I love you.”

Jared was warm and sleep worn, his skin flushed with the warmth of their bed. He smelled like sex and sweat and Jensen. As he flopped over onto his side, Jensen pressed kisses into his shoulder until Jared shrugged him off.

“I love you too, Jensen,” Jared said, yawning. “I’ll love you more when you come back at seven with pancakes, though.”

Jensen laughed. He wanted this for the rest of his life, dammit, and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure of it.

“Yes, dear,” was all he said as he made his way to shower and dress. Can’t miss his seven o’clock deadline, after all.


End file.
